Still
by swade
Summary: Chap 2!Sendoh Akira gets a second chance.he meets the girl who changed his life but she chose to forget everything about basketball including him.can he relive the basketball player in her and win her leart in the process? mitsuiXoc, MakiXoc, SendohXoc
1. Chapter One: Another chance

IMPORTANT: PLS. READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Author's note: Guys! It's edited. I edited it because I needed to read it again and found errors and changed some. I kinda forgot what happened because I didn't think about this for a long time. Got a lot of work in school so I didn't have time to write. Next chapter is coming up. There is a part of Mitsui with OC and Maki with OC. Chapter two is coming up!  
  
Still  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Japan basketball team, as tradition, will be spend one week in the Hyatt hotel once a year to have some time off.  
  
It was Friday afternoon; the team had just checked in. Sendoh Akira was eager to convince their coach to allow him to go to the automobile exposition where he will meet Hisashi Mitsui. Knowing coach that he will not be released, he nagged him until he did and the success was his though he needs to be back by seven for their activity.  
  
It was held in a big, spacious lot near the plaza. It sure did make sure that the title; "hottest, most exciting event that happen every year" will still be theirs to keep. There were cars that are rare of its kind etc. and celebrities were invited to take part in this event. The media, of course, were scattered all around the place!  
  
A green Eclipse entered the lot and parked in the platform prepared for it and in an instant, people who were left to admire the car soon surrounded it. The driver of the car did not go out though.  
  
Sendoh decided to take a closer look at it but stopped as he saw a girl with long ash blond hair in his peripheral vision. He was held back as he saw her intense green eyes, which reminded him of someone he knew. She wore black pants and plain green shirt, which perfectly matched her eyes. Deciding from her clothes, she seemed simple.  
  
He felt a connection with her though not knowing how.  
  
He somehow can't take his eyes of her.  
  
Suddenly, he felt an arm go around his shoulders breaking the bond. It was Mitsui.  
  
"Hey Sendoh!" he greeted. "Sorry I'm late. We were dismissed late by our English prof."  
  
"That's okay," replied Sendoh as he turned around to take one last look at the girl he saw moments ago, but she was gone. He was disappointed but did not give too much attention to it. He might have just gotten the wrong felling about all this. He shrugs at the thought then continues. "I can't believe you are still studying. Law of that matter."  
  
"Well." They laughed until Mitsui saw the Eclipse. His eyes widened. "Oh my. Look at that baby." He did not wait for a response from Sendoh and he immediately walked towards it. In that same moment, the driver of the car stepped out.  
  
She walked highly as if she owned the place. She wore this racers attire. Mitsui on the other hand, so excited to take a look on the car and did not notice the people coming his way and bumped the racer.  
  
"Watch where you're going, please," said she with that superior tone which Mitsui hated very much. She seemed the type who believes the others should make way for her and not her for them.  
  
"Look who's talking," he retorted and then raised an eyebrow.  
  
She continued walking then got hold of the microphone and started talking.  
  
"Good afternoon everybody," she greeted. " I am Natsumi Takezawa and as all of you know, I am the daughter of Hiko Takezawa. There will be an auction later on; I wish you would take part on it. There will also be more activities, please watch out for it. Thank you." She then smiled.  
  
She did own the place. He heard Hiko, a former racer, owned the place.  
  
"Hmph. What a fake smile she got there, did you see that?" Mitsui folded his arms and said to his friend, Sendoh. "Looking innocent but when you talk to her and you're a nobody she gets all obnoxious."  
  
*  
  
The hours passed by quickly that he did not notice seven o' clock has already passed. Sendoh said farewell to his friend and went to the hotel.  
  
He arrived half an hour later than the agreed time. The coach gave him a few words about being late but later on said that it was okay since she was also late anyway.  
  
She? Who's that?  
  
After all this, he led the way to the restaurants. There he met the daughter of the owner of hotel. She had long ash blond hair and those green eyes he can't forget.  
  
She was the girl from a while ago!  
  
"Good Evening," she greeted  
  
I know that voice!  
  
"Sayuri Nakamura."  
  
Then the shocking reality hit him. He remembered every single detail. It was still fresh in his mind.  
  
Hikoichi gathered as much players as he can; Uozumi, Fujima and Hanagata were a few of them. Sendoh and Fukuda were nowhere to be found. They joined the game a few minutes before the end of the first quarter.  
  
The game soon ended and the joint team, Ryonan- Shoyo lost which proves that Shohoku has become a very strong team to beat such dream team.  
  
Sendoh couldn't take out from his mind what Rukawa has said during the game; "You will soon be under my shadow, Sendoh. Under my shadow."  
  
'That will never happen,' he swore. 'Never,' then he smiled. He always does when he is challenged or maybe to hide his true feelings.  
  
He walked towards the fountain to drink but was later confronted by a female.  
  
"Who's the better man, Akira; you or Kaede?" he turned around to face his challenger. She was 5'11 in height, shoulder length ash blond hair and intense green eyes.  
  
They stood there for a while in silence, staring at each other, her eyes turning to emerald green as she gave away a soft smile, until a voice called out his name. He turned around but as soon as he faced her again. She was gone.  
  
He walked out of the gym, deep in thought.  
  
*  
  
Days have passed since the last time he saw her. She hasn't seemed to get out of his mind. There was something about her that intrigues him.  
  
He woke up four o' clock in the morning, suit up in the usual white shirt, jogging pants and rubber shoes and started jogging. At five, he made his way to the court and was surprised to hear dribbling and a shot that went smoothly in the net. He hurried, curious, for not ever was anyone earlier than him to play only to find the girl he saw days ago. He stood there for a while, watching her moves until he was noticed.  
  
"I see you're here already."  
  
"Obviously," he placed that smile in his face as usual.  
  
Silence.  
  
She pulled her hair to a ponytail. "One on one?"  
  
"Ha! You're challenging me?"  
  
"Fortunately" was her reply.  
  
"Okay. But, I believe I have the right to know who's challenging me."  
  
"Yuri's the name."  
  
"Nice meeting you."  
  
"Can we play now?" he nodded.  
  
Following the ladies first concept, Yuri had the ball. She dribbled the ball slowly then became faster. He knew what was next but ignored it, thinking she is one of those who did not know how to play and challenged him just for the sake of it.  
  
He let his guard down. In a blink of an eye, she made a pivot and a smooth lay up.  
  
She retrieved the ball and the look of disgust was evident in her face. "How could you, Akira? Since when did you start becoming like that cold blooded fool Rukawa?"  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"You think girls are not worthy in playing your sport."  
  
"I did not think that."  
  
"Of course you didn't!" she said sarcastically. "You just underestimated me."  
  
"Underestimate. Yeah. Sorry."  
  
"No. I'm Sorry. I expected something better from you. I guess you will just be at the same level as Kaede, huh?" They stared at each other and then she started walking away. Before she reached the gate out the court, she reached for the sunflower that grew in the unpaved part of the court. She stood up, glanced sideward at him and let go of the flower and let the wind carry it. She started walking again, raised her hand gesturing a goodbye.  
  
As much as he wanted to stop her, he did not. For the first time in his life, he felt hopeless.  
  
^_End_^  
  
That was the last of her. Hasn't seen her ever since. Is it possible? After all these years I see her again?  
  
He was led to their table where he saw Maki and the rest of the team.  
  
"Yo, Maks."  
  
"Yo."  
  
"Where have you been? Missed you in the assembly this afternoon."  
  
"I was talking to my dad."  
  
"DaDa! Sounds serious." He took a seat next to Maki and in front of Ms. Nakamura, still looking at her eyes.  
  
"Yeah. Very," he took a sip from his lemonade. "I will be going part-time, man."  
  
"Part- time?" Sendoh asked in disbelief, averting his eyes to his friends'.  
  
"Dad wants me in his company."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. I will announce in the press con next week. Hey, excuse me for a moment."  
  
Running a hand through his hair, his eyes wandered around until it rested on Nakamura's beautiful eyes. There was familiarity and comfort when he looks at them.  
  
'This must be the moment' he thought. He took the risk by saying-  
  
"Yuri"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"I said. Yuri."  
  
"I am not Yuri, Ak- Sendoh."  
  
"Really now? Why did you suddenly become nervous?" she stood up, placed both of her hands in the table ready to express her anger but composed herself. She straightened her blouse and called the waiter to follow up the order, there she left the table.  
  
'Not Yuri, huh? Only Yuri dares to call everyone by their first name.'  
  
  
  
IMPORTANT: PLS. READ!! Author's note: please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! reviews give me inspiration.. Haha Ü: Þ sorry if it will take me a while before I update! But it's coming! Just had my exam and I had to write a short story for my English class. If you wanna read it, it's 'Wrong Pass'. My sister converted it to a sailor moon fic but just imagine it as Slam Dunk. There are basketball scenes. Its actually suppose to be in Slam Dunk. I still have to change it. Our pen name is slackerzzz. I wrote the story then she edited it. check it out, ha? Review too! 


	2. Chapter Two: Revelation

Author's note: Ah finally, Chapter 2. sorry if it took such a long time. Neway, read 'Wrong Pass' by slackerzzz. The short story for my English class that was converted by my sis to a sailormoon fic. Just imagine it as a Slam Dunk fic. There are basketball scenes too. Review! I will convert it too to a SD fic. But that is not yet soon. Hehe. I still have to research for the players of Sannoh or Iowa and Ryonan with family names. If you'd like to help, that would be great. To make my work faster. Thank$! Okay! Wish you have fun in this chapter!  
  
Oh yeah, slackerzzz is a joint work of swade and silvermoon.  
  
Read Chapter 1, okay? I edited it. Though they were just minor changes. I changed the last thought of Akira.  
Still  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Wow.  
  
Mitsui marveled at the AC Greyhound before him, unaware of the eye that had been following him for some time now. He ran his right hand at its smooth leather seat and opened the door. Positioning himself at the drivers' seat, he laid his hands on the stirring wheel, pretending to drive. Anyone would turn green with envy when they see a man driving this car.  
  
He was still in the expo, surprised at how the cars made him stay longer. He wasn't planning to leave any time soon. Who cares if he still has make- up classes tomorrow? He definitely did not care. To stay until the end of the event was his game plan.  
  
He was in the historical section, wherein the collector cars were found. It was the main event at that moment. There was somebody giving a brief description about the cars.  
  
Still seated, he noticed a figure above him. When he looked up, he was surprised to see the girl he bumped into. The obnoxious one. grrr.  
  
'What's her name?' he asked himself, disgusted at his sudden lapse in memory. 'Matsuri. No. It seemed more of Ni. Nat. Dang it!' Well, it wasn't as if he was expecting to 'bump' into her again.  
  
"You're still here, huh?" she said, her eyes looking placid compared from the first time he saw her. There, Mitsui realized she looked absolutely dazzling.  
  
"Yeah." He replied with a smile, thinking she will be nice to him this time.  
  
'Maybe she was going to apologize,' he guessed. 'Maybe she isn't that bad.'  
  
Her eyes, then, transformed from placid to enraged. "Can you quit following me?"  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"What the heck are you talking about?"  
  
"I see you everywhere I go in here."  
  
"Maybe you were the one following me."  
  
"Excuse me. I have better things to do," she fumed. "Besides, I am managing this part at the moment."  
  
"It seems that you were the only one who noticed. Does my presence really stand out?" he bragged.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself too much. You don't deserve it," she retorted then left. Mitsui on the other hand rolled his eyes.  
  
The hours passed and whenever she was going to announce something, their eyes would always meet. It wasn't the sweet locking of eyes. They glared at each other.  
  
The time finally came when Mitsui decided to leave even if the event still wasn't over. He turned back to leave, unaware still of the eyes that followed him. It was Natsu's all along.  
  
'Why does he have to leave so early?' she whined disappointedly. 'Uh. Why am I sad? Who is he, anyway?' she walked away; ignorant of the feelings she has for him. [A.N. did that make sense?]  
  
*  
  
"DAD!" Sayuri called out, halfway to her father's office in their personal floor. She was half jogging and half walking, undecided on what to really do. The tour turned out pretty well, only she had to avoid Akira's eye the whole time! She ignored her younger sister's paintings that she usually admire as she pass by. She was too mad to entertain it.  
  
As usual, The timid assistant of her father tried to stop her from directly entering in his room. "Ms. Nakamura, please just wait for a moment. I will tell your dad you're here."  
  
And as usual, she failed. Sayuri raised her hand gesturing a 'talk to the hand' and entered her fathers' office.  
  
'The witch never learns,' she thought darkly. 'Ooo, what am I turning into?'  
  
The demanding daughter entered the office with her arms folded, a hip stuck out and waited in silence for her father to acknowledge her presence.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, young lady?" Mr. Kenji Nakamura growled. "Always knock before you barge into someone's room." His green eyes which are identical to his eldest daughter, traveled from the documents he was studying to his daughter's stubborn eyes. It was customary for her to knock only when she feels respectful. Unfortunately, today wasn't one of those days of the respectful mood swing.  
  
"And how about you Mr. Nakamura," his daughter addressed formally, "how many times do I have to remind you to never meddle with my personal life?" As for Kenji, he never failed to force Sayuri in making choices unwillingly.  
  
"What meddling are you talking about, Ms?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Oh, I just can't believe this! First you tell me to forget everything about basketball and now you are forcing me to remember?"  
  
"Yur-"  
  
"Don't Yuri me, dad. Isn't it Sayuri, now, like you said?" From that, Sayuri stepped out of the room, banged the door and stormed to her room.  
  
'Including him.' she whispered, tears streaming from her eyes. 'Why him?'  
  
*  
  
Sendoh strolled around the lobby of the hotel in the second morning of the players' stay. Yawning, a few women giggled as he passed by and a soft smile was what he gave them. Any girl would fall head over heals over him, but not Sayuri.  
  
She was leaning on the reception desk, her hands on her jacket pocket. It seemed that she was staring at one point, her eyes so heavy she could fall asleep any moment.  
  
"Up too early?" he said, startling the dark haired lady and causing her to jump. Sayuri was slouching, reminding him of the good ol' Yuri he once knew, wearing the usual jogging pants and loose shirt when playing basketball. It was sorrowful.  
  
She sure was surprised to see him. "Er- Good Morning." She greeted, straightening her shirt and fixed her posture.  
  
'Why surprised, my lady?' he thought sadly. 'Did you forget everything about me too?' Sendoh has a routine every morning that she couln't possibly forget. He made a little research about her just yesterday morning and asked practically everyone in the hotel. Unfortunately, he found out the ugly reality that she quit playing basketball a long time ago.  
  
"Good morning," he replied.  
  
"You're up too early yourself," she said. Sendoh did look sleepy. When he joined the team, he didn't need to wake up in the morning to practice because the team had practices during the day. It was only when they have time off, he follows his routine.  
  
Sendoh placed a hand behind his head and gave her a laugh. "Yeah."  
  
Before either of them could say anything more, the secretary of Sayuri informed her that there was an important call on line three. She excused herself once again but before she could go any further, Sendoh grabbed her arm to stop her.  
  
"Before you go, I'd like to ask you something." He said, his palms developing sweat. Sayuri stared at him, waiting for him to pop the question. "I'd like to know if it's true. True, that you are Yuri?"  
  
'Please,' he begged silently. 'I just want to know.'  
  
She looked directly at his eyes, as if searching for reason, then, replied. "Yeah. It's true." From there, she left him, his heart beating faster.  
  
*  
  
"Yeah?" Yuri said, answering the phone.  
  
"Hello, Ms. Nakamura," her butler at home sounded worried.  
  
"Mr. Chikiro, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Your sister."  
  
"What about her?" she asked in a worried tone.  
  
"She ran away again."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. She left that funny looking pillow of hers under her comforter again." He said, releasing a sigh. "She always does to let us know she fled."  
  
Relaxing a bit, she muttered, "Why am I not surprised? Anyway, she'll come back. Don't worry." Their butler and her sister, Nadeshiko, are really close. When Nadeshiko was still young, she always made fun of his big stomach, which drew them closer. He was always the first one to inform her about the news regarding her sister.  
  
She knew Chikiro is still worried, she assured him that if she still wasn't back after two days, she will look for her.  
  
She fell on her chair and crossed her legs. 'Why do you always have to run away, sis?'  
  
*  
  
'Oh, where am I?' Nadeshiko thought, her light brown eyes filled with worry. She has been walking around with her camera, hoping to find the picture perfect piece to shoot. She ran away for that. She took pictures that is worthy and later on paints it. After their mother died, she found pleasure in painting but she needed to run away to add to the fun and getting lost is part of it.  
  
She spotted the park, meaning she wasn't lost after all. She was just near her school. She gets most of her drawings from the park and a couple from her school. There are lots of activities in the park, as you all know. There were many different kinds of things people do. Sometimes she paints kids running around and chasing each other and sometimes the couples walking hand in hand. That sort of things, but her favorite was the sunset. It is fun mixing colors and coming up with various and brand new colors.  
  
She found herself a bench near the basketball court and sat down. The park somehow reminded her of her sister. Yuri would always visit the place every morning and Nade would watch her practice basketball. Well, that was a long time ago, when her sister was still happy. They transferred just after her sister's senior year and that was the start of the sad memories when dad forced her to forget the foolishness of basketball and study Hotel, Restaurant Management for college.  
  
The image of her crying sister flashed in her mind. How could she forget? Yuri cried and locked herself in her room for two days and refused to talk to anyone, especially their dad, but her sister. How could their dad let her forget basketball? Her sister has always been the athletic one, being so gifted at whatever sport, just like him. But as far as she knew, he was also forced to forget sports. How come life is so unfair? How come her mom had to be taken away? The only person who understood her, who shared her interest. WHY WHY WHY?  
  
Sigh. The most famous question: Why?  
  
Tears flowed from her eyes. See, she wasn't like her sister with the strong heart. She has always been the sensitive one that if a problem passes her way, she cries. She felt a hand on her shoulder, as she looked up, she saw the most beautiful brown eyes that belonged to a man.  
  
He placed his hand on her cheek and wiped her tears with his thumb. "Stop crying please. I don't like seeing girls crying." He said in his deep masculine voice, evident with concern.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"That's okay." He sat down beside her. "I am Maki, by the way."  
  
"Nadeshiko."  
  
"Nice meeting you."  
  
"You too." She gazed at the basketball court, remembering her sister's moves.  
  
"You like basketball?" he asked, curiously.  
  
"Do I look like it?"  
  
"I dunno. You just seemed like you like it very much, staring at it so intently."  
  
"Actually, I really don't know how to play. It's just my sister." She smiled a bit at the thought. "How about you?"  
  
"Oh I love it. Though my dad wants me to work in his company so I can't pursue the dream anymore." He said, saddened by the thought.  
  
"I see, you are just like my sister. But I am telling you, follow your heart." She smiled at him and left without another word. She felt that they would meet each other again.  
  
*  
  
Author's Note:  
  
So whaddya think? I didn't give much emphasis on Yuri and Sendoh's part first. I had to insert Maki and Mitsui's part somewhere. But I think in the next chap, there will be a part of Sendoh's already. I am not sure how long. Dunno! Hahahh.  
  
Neway, checkout slackerzzz ah! Okie! Revie please. its so boring if I don't have a review! Haahah.  
  
Sorry it took such a long time!!!!! 


End file.
